


Setting the world to rights

by makesometime



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Asexual Character, Episode Tag, M/M, Post Episode 169 (nice), Season/Series 04 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime
Summary: It’s a testament to the quality of Zolf’s teaching that he manages not to veer the ship wildly off course in a truly unguarded moment of surprise.or,Wilde and Zolf have a chat following episode 169.
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 18
Kudos: 83





	Setting the world to rights

**Author's Note:**

> The working title for this was just 'Zoscar - 169 (nice)'.
> 
> We all know what this is about. 
> 
> (When do we appoint Bryn captain of the HMS Zoscar?)

“I thought you were going to kiss me earlier.”

Zolf scoffs, leaning up against a carefully chosen panel with no vital buttons on it. “What?”

“You know.” Oscar sighs, trying not to completely give the game away with his reaction but aware that the easy, breezy tone of voice he was aiming for is not the one he landed on. “It’s cruel to get a man’s hopes up.”

“I wasn’t going to kiss you, Wilde.” Zolf says, looking out at the clouds in a manner that should, by rights, be more relaxed than it looks. “Not with everyone else here.”

It’s a testament to the quality of Zolf’s teaching that he manages not to veer the ship wildly off course in a truly unguarded moment of surprise.

“So you’re telling me that if the others had not been here when you, and I cannot overstate, _grabbed my collar and pulled me in close enough to kiss_. That you would have done so?”

“Course.” Zolf smiles, with all the puckish energy of someone who knows they’re being entirely too casual. “Would you have wanted that?”

“Zolf. I really wish you hadn’t told me this when I very literally hold the lives of everyone on this ship in my hands.”

He hears rather than sees Zolf move closer, his hands gripping the wheel tighter with each step the dwarf takes.

“Oscar.”

He looks down, feeling a little faint at the warmly fond expression on Zolf’s face. “Yes Zolf?”

“C’mere.”

He goes willingly this time, bending down as Zolf’s hands come up to frame his face. Oscar settles his right hand on Zolf’s shoulder, the left stubbornly gripping the wheel.

“I meant what I said. It is nice to see you cheered up.” 

It would be a lie to say he’s never imagined this moment. There’s been many a late night where Zolf Smith has stolen into his thoughts as a particularly annoying reminder of everything he doesn’t have but wants so very badly.

But his imagination has never come close to the reality of having Zolf’s lips moving against his, beard scratching his chin, grumbled moans shivering through him as a hand delves into his hair. It is tender and sweet and hot and he realises, quite without care, that at least he can now die happy.

Zolf pulls back with a hungry little gasp and Oscar can’t quite bring himself to open his eyes and break the spell of his tingling lips, Zolf’s fingertips tickling at the back of his neck.

“You with me?”

Oscar smiles, opening his eyes to green amusement. Oh. Zolf really does look as fetching with kiss-reddened lips as he thought.

“Apparently so.”

**Author's Note:**

> How are we feeling everyone? Worried about the fact that they had a big break after recording this episode? Yeah, me too!


End file.
